Episode 10/Plot
The episode opens with Yui holding a glass slipper dripping with a red liquid as the gods lie on the ground and wondering how this had happened. Thoth announces to the gods that they will have a reward from Zeus since they all did relatively well on their midterms. Their reward would be to perform a play in three days. Apollon encouraged the gods, saying that they will be able to pull it off and Thoth tells them to work hard. The gods and Yui have a meeting to discuss the play and Apollon suggests ‘Cinderella’. Balder says Yui should be Cinderella and Apollon volunteers to act as the Prince. After hearing that the prince marries Cinderella in the end and is the star, the gods argue over who is most suitable to act as the prince. Yui calms then down suggests they draw lots to decide the roles. In the end Yui and Apollon will act as Cinderella and the prince respectively. Balder is the fairy godmother. Takeru and Tsukito are Cinderella’s stepsisters, Hades is the king, and Dionysus will act as Cinderella’s father. Loki complains about having to act as a servant and asks Thor what role he got, to which Thor replies that he will be playing various roles. Now that they all have their roles, all that is left is to practice. On the day of the performance, Yui asks Thoth if he could be the narrator since there’s not enough actors and Thoth agrees. Zeus also goes to watch the play. The play opens with Cinderella’s father dying and Cinderella being left with her cruel stepsisters. As Balder makes his appearance as the magician, Thoth’s narration is disrupted and they hear noises coming from the control booth. It turns out that because of Anubis, a drink had been split on the script, making it unreadable. Anubis runs off and Thoth decides to ad lib his way through the narration and the play continues. Apollon comments that even though it’s not in the script it’s more interesting this way and wonders where Loki is since he should be going on soon. Meanwhile, Dionysus is carrying a crate of grape juice. He remembers the drinking glasses and sets the crate down to go and get them. The crate is found by Anubis, who takes all the bottles after tasting the juice. Dionysus returns to find the crate empty and an empty bottle nearby. The play gets to the point where Cinderella leaves the glass slipper behind and the king orders the girl who can wear the slipper be found. Apollon takes the box supposedly containing the slipper from Loki but it turns out to be a jack in the box which releases a cloud of pink smoke. Loki grabs Yui and announces that it’s a coup d'état since being a servant really isn’t his thing. Balder tells Loki he’s ruining the play but Loki replies that it’s fine as long as he puts the shoe on Cinderella. Balder asks if that meant whoever gets the glass shoe and puts it on Cinderella gets to marry her. This sparks another round of conflict regarding who gets the shoe. Yui tries but is unable to stop the gods. Before they can start fighting, a figure runs onto the stage. It’s Anubis, covered in a brown cloth that Yui had unknowingly pulled over him earlier. Dionysus chases him for taking the juice and in the resulting chaos ends with the scene the episode had opened with before Anubis runs off. The gods get up, wondering what had happened. Yui slips on a puddle of juice, dropping the glass slipper, which shatters. Yui wonders what to do since the play will end in failure at this rate. However, Thoth resolves the situation with his narration and the audience claps. In the evening, the gods are talking outside, still wondering what had caused the whole incident. The mood takes a downward turn when they think about how they will no longer be able to spend time together after they graduate. Yui cheers them up, saying that they should enjoy their time and have even more fun together. As the gods are walking off, Balder suddenly faints. Category:Plot Category:Anime